Why didn't we do that before?
by Elicia1
Summary: On a rainy day, Eric comes to Calleigh's rescue. But things get a little out of hand for his own comfort. EC smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, nor the characters. If I did, I guess the stories would be quite different :oP

Thanks to Newbie, my precious little Beta-reader who enjoys this kind of fics a little too much ;o)

This chapter is T/M. What follows is very M...

* * *

"Thank you for saving my life." She dramatically threw her purse to her feet and sweetly smiled at him.

"Calleigh, I hardly saved your life…"Eric chuckled. She had sounded desperate when she called him 20 minutes ago.

"Sure you did. Stranded on a rainy day has to be the worst thing possible… I'm soaked."

She looked down at the yellow blouse and white skirt she was wearing. Eric followed her gaze. In a second his eyes were back on the road. Who had said that only white was transparent when wet? Whatever that top was made of definitely didn't leave much to the imagination. He slowly breathed out wondering if she was cold. He quickly looked again and caught her watching him. He willed himself to look at her eyes. Eyes were a pretty safe place. Her mouth was still safe territory so he ventured to look. He gulped realizing that maybe it was not, at least not when she was biting her lower lip like she did. He gave her an uneasy smile and shifted on his seat. That was just perfect. If she found out that he was turned on, she definitely wouldn't be pleased. But hadn't she seen that her blouse was very, very, very… revealing?

"So where did your friend go?" He finally asked to fill the silence.

"Don't ask. He's a jerk…" She pouted a little and shook her head.

"Okay… So I don't get to know what he did?" His curiosity got the better of him. He usually didn't pry, but the whole situation was actually quite funny and he was dying to know more.

"He behaved improperly in public." She said with a condemning tone.

"What did he do?"

"He groped my butt if you want to know. Then I slapped him, he called me a tease, well worse than that actually." She recalled with a frown. "I told him to get lost and he simply left." Eric laughed at her description of the events. "Eric? Am I a tease?"

He looked at her. She had taken a completely relaxed position on the seat next to him. Her skirt was riding a little higher than before showing a good amount of her perfect thighs. The blouse was still hugging her tightly and he had to be blind not to notice her peaking breasts.

"Of course not." He shifted again.

"Exactly." She nodded happy with his answer. "It's a little hot in here. Can I turn the air-conditioning up?"

"Well I'm not sure it's a good idea. You're all wet, you don't want to get cold…"

If the air got any chillier, there was no way he could tear his eyes from her. Just thinking about hardening nipples was enough to make him even more aware of the new tightness of his normally large pants. He concentrated on the traffic ahead and started to think about ugly crime scenes and decaying bodies.

"True. We're not far from my place anyway." She finally admitted.

She brought her hand to her throat and played with her locket. He swallowed once more and tried to forget the effect she was having on him. When her hand moved to her neck, the yellow fabric etched itself even more tightly over her breasts. He glanced over unable to prevent his eyes from checking her out once more. He felt his blood rush down and he adopted a straighter position on his seat. He didn't dare look a second time, but had it been possible that she wasn't wearing anything below her top? He looked at his hands. His knuckles were white due to the force with which he was gripping the steering wheel. Suddenly he felt a little sympathy for her date. If at this second he had been standing next to Calleigh, he probably would have done far worse than pinch her bottom. As they neared her apartment block, she grabbed her purse and took her keys out.

"Care to come up and have a drink? I'd hate to be alone now…" She smiled hopefully at him. He couldn't help but smile too. How was he supposed to turn her down? Throwing caution to the winds, he nodded. He just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Yes, sure. I wasn't planning anything special. I'll park the car and come up in a sec."

"Great. See you upstairs." She quickly left the car and she ran to the main entrance. As she arrived there, she turned around and waved at him. Before entering the building she pulled the blouse out of her skirt and squeezed the water out of it.

Even from where he was, Eric couldn't help noticing that she definitely wasn't wearing anything below her top. He gulped once more and stared at the steering wheel. Was she trying to turn him on? Because that was definitely working. He shook his head and laughed at the idea. Why in heaven's name would Calleigh do something like that? He looked around for a parking place and spotted one a little further away. As he was locking his door, he looked at the sky, silently thanking heaven for the rain that was still pouring down. A cold shower would have been better but in the current situation, it was the closest thing he could get. A little moment later he was standing in front of her door. He pushed it open surprised to find it unlocked.

"Calleigh?"

"I'll be right with you. I'm changing into something more comfortable."

"You shouldn't leave your door open, I could have waited outside for you to…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

He had expected her to come back fully dressed and this short, black, silky robe was a call for seduction. She smiled once more at him as if her attire was the most natural thing in the world. Eric disbelieving looked at her. Sure they were friends and colleagues, but he was also a man and that kind of robe… was simply not something any guy could look at without picturing... She slightly swayed her hips in an enticing way as she came closer. She trailed one finger down his stomach before pulling at his T-shirt. He felt his muscles contract at the contact.

"You're all wet. Didn't you find a parking spot close to here?"

He looked at her. He could have sworn that her voice had been huskier than normal. Was she playing him? He had probably done something wrong at work and she was making him pay for it now. Thinking about it, nothing came to mind. But this was Calleigh so…

"No, I had to drive a little." He answered her a little breathless.

"Why didn't you take your umbrella, silly?"

Probably because that would have defeated the purpose of standing in the pouring rain, he thought to himself. He swore under his breath, thinking how useless his little shower had been.

"Didn't think about it…" His eyes were focused on her eyes.

"You can't stay all wet. You'll catch a cold." She noted. "Let me put your clothes in the dryer." As she talked, she yanked at the hem of his T-shirt. Nervously his hand covered hers.

"No it's okay, I'm fine."

"Are you playing shy? I didn't know you were like that." She laughed and licked her lips. Damn why had he looked? "Come on don't be stupid, give me your T-shirt and pants." She held out her hand, apparently expecting him to strip in front of her.

"Now? Here?" The shirt wouldn't be a problem, but the pants… that was an entirely different story. There was no way he could hide his arousal and that would be one major embarrassment for both of them.

"Okay prissy lady! Go to the bathroom and change." She pushed him towards the door. "You know, I would have turned around if you had asked. And I wouldn't have peeked… at least not much." She giggled. "I'll get a terry robe for you. It's my father's. It's probably a little small for you, but it'll do."

As he came out, she was waiting for him on her couch and patted the spot next to her. He sat down a little further away and tightly closed the much too small robe.

"Do you want something to drink? I have a nice Merlot."

"Sure, why not."

As she stood up, the robe loosened a little uncovering one shoulder and showing a little too much cleavage for his comfort. When he had accepted to come up he hadn't expected them to be both half-naked in a matter of minutes. He shook his head, not that anything was likely to happen. Calleigh came back with two glasses and sat next to him pulling her legs under her.

"So what do you want to do?" She sipped at her wine. The images that flashed through his mind made him blush.

"We could watch a movie, didn't you tell me about this DVD you just purchased?"

"Yes we could... But I don't really feel like it..."

"Okay..." Damn the thriller would have been perfect to calm him down. Nothing was better than a good bloodshed to think about anything but her and the thousand different ways he wanted to make love to her. He sighed.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Calleigh innocently looked at him. "There is no reason."

She put her glass on the coffee table and her robe slipped once more revealing one perfect breast. Eric cursed silently. She had to be blind not to notice the effect she was having on him. He looked at the ceiling wondering how long it would take for his clothes to be dry enough to get dressed again.

"You're awfully silent. Is something bothering you?"

"No, of course not... So how was your last case? Ryan told me it had been pretty weird..." She quizzically looked at him. "What?"

"You want to talk about a case?"

"It's a conversation like any other."

"Sure... Wow it's kinda sad..." This time it was Eric's turn to stare at her questioningly. "That we have no other subject of discussion anymore. Wonder when that changed..." She took her glass, this time holding her robe in place. "Maybe I should have called Ryan..."

"No, of course not." He shook his head, the thought of Ryan sitting next to her at this precise moment was enough to make him physically ill. "You were right to call me. You know I'm always here for you if you need me. I know we have been a little less close lately, but you're one of the most important person in my life."

"So what is the problem?" She pushed once more.

"Oh come on, you know what the problem is."

"No I don't." She sounded sincere, but the mischievous glint in her eyes belied her words.

"Yeah right. I think I should get my clothes." His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was leaning a little forward and the view he had was enough to make sweat break on his brow. Eric stood up and saw Calleigh smiling up at him. "What exactly are you playing at?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, nor the characters. If I did, I guess the stories would be quite different :oP

Thanks to Newbie, my precious little Beta-reader who enjoys this kind of fics a little too much ;o)

This chapter is very M, so you're warned...

* * *

She gave him her throatiest laugh. She stood up and moved closer. Stopping an instant next to him she went on, teasing him once more. She looked back and winked.

"Well if you don't know... there is little I can do for you..." She raised her eyebrows and giggled. In a second he stood next to her and took her wrist. Calleigh turned around and looked at him almost daring him to do the next move.

"Your friend was right, you're a tease today..." He noted slowly backing her against the closest wall. "You wanna play?"

Her smile widened, but she didn't say a word. She leaned against the wall and looked up at him. Eric studied her trying to read her current mood. Suddenly she grabbed the belt of the robe and pulled him closer.

"What do you think, Eric?" She wondered, her voice huskier than ever.

"This will change a lot of things..."

"Are you scared?"

"No, I just wanted to be sure." He tilted her face towards him and bent down to gently nibble her lower lip. As she tried to kiss him, he pulled back.

"Now who is being the tease?" She took both lapels of the robe in her hands and pulled him down forcefully. "I don't like to be teased..."

"I can tell." He added with a smile.

As their lips were about to meet, he surprised her by grasping her hips and pinning her to the wall. She immediately parted her thighs to grant him better access. She wrapped her legs around his hips and brought him closer to her. Their eyes were locked, their mouth only separated by a breath. Calleigh wound her arms around his neck while pressing her chest firmly against his. The friction of her breasts against him made her shiver. It was sweet torture but she didn't want it to end. She felt her light robe part as he moved closer, settling himself firmly between her parted legs. She ground her lower body against his. He licked his lips mesmerized by her green eyes. His hands clenched hard on her hips probably leaving bruises in the process. She slowly licked his lower lip, while she stroked his cheek with her hand. His tongue met hers, gently playing with it. His hand caressed her thigh, slowly traveling from there to her buttock. He pulled slightly back and frowned.

"No panties?"

"A lady learns to dress accordingly to each occasion..." She flirtingly added.

"I never had a chance, did I?"

"No. I played and won fair and square."

"Played?"

"Do you really think I went to my date without a bra?" His frown deepened. "I remove it while I was waiting for you."

He chuckled and pressed her harder against the wall, keeping her pinned against the wall by the force of his hips. His right hand removed the belt of her robe. She freed her arms from the thin silk. Calleigh felt his hands moving to her face while his lower body held her against the wall. She nervously chuckled as she felt her body shudder from the contrast between his hot body at her front, and the cold wall against her back.

"What's so funny?" He wondered.

"This whole situation. We haven't even kissed and are both ready to combust."

"We should do something about that."

His lips met hers passionately, their tongues dueled for control. She caressed his face slowly traveling down his throat. She grasped at his shoulders pushing the terry robe away. Eric chuckled against her lips and helped her get rid of it. His lips trailed from her swollen mouth to her jaw, gently biting the tender skin. She moaned deep in her throat and pressed her mound harder against him. He licked his way down to her collarbone, suckling at her, careful not to leave any marks on the sensitive skin. She gasped at the sensation and closed her eyes. She felt his left hand move up, his fingertips grazing her breast. Her nipples grew hard and she arched her back to grant him better access. As if on command Eric bent his head and captured the tip in his mouth while he passionately caressed the other one. Fire was burning in her veins and the ache in her lower body grew. As the torture continued, she raked her nails down his back in revenge. Her thighs clenched against his hips. She felt him grow harder as she bit his shoulder. He bent his knees and pushed her even higher against the wall, bringing his head level with her breasts. Her legs automatically hugged his waist. Her little whimper told him that she wasn't totally happy with the change of position. But Eric held on, intent on exploring every inch of her body as well as possible given their standing position. He went on suckling, devouring her flesh until he knew her by heart. Her hands were kneading his shoulders and he felt the marks she was leaving there. His mouth found her stomach. While he ran his tongue against her, he quickly removed his briefs. He gave her one last kiss and slowly let her body glide against his, bringing once more their lower bodies in contact with each other. She gave out a moan when his erection pressed against her.

"We should move this somewhere else." He told her.

"Why? Do you have something against this wall?" Her eyes remained closed and her breathing was labored.

"Nothing except you..."

He kissed her again sucking at her tongue, encouraging her to deepen the exploration. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him thoroughly. His hands moved from her hips to her buttocks. He kneaded the soft mounds, pressing her against him. He felt the wetness between her legs grow and his erection twitched in response. Without thinking he pinned her once more against the wall and shifted a little their position bringing his left arm under her buttocks. His other hand found its way to her blond curls. As he touched her, her head flung back and she let out a low moan. He smiled as he probed her, gently grazing her lower lips. Her eyes shot open and she watched him intently, daring him to deepen the caress. His thumb slowly circled around her swollen clit in a maddening rhythm. Another moan answered him showing how much she enjoyed what he was doing. He smiled to himself instantly forgetting his own discomfort.

He continued his assault on her. Eric gently pressed two fingers against her opening, testing her readiness. She bit her lips. With a smile he took a nipple in his mouth while he inserted his fingers into her. She arched her neck back and pushed against his hand. Eric felt his body clench in response to her soft whimpers. He bit her swollen nipples, then soothed the pain away with a lick. The maddening sensation made Calleigh bite her lips in concentration. The stillness of his fingers deep inside her and the right amount of pressure on her clit were driving her mad. She felt herself lose control and caught her breath. Damn if she had known it would be like that, she definitely wouldn't have waited so long to make the first move.

Eric willed himself to be patient, but he knew that they were both too far gone to go on very long. He quickened the pace, his fingers pressing harder inside of her finding a sensitive spot, his thumb still rubbing her sensitive nub. Looking once more at her breasts, he suckled forcefully at her distended peaks. That was enough to send her over the edge. He felt her tremble and her inner walls clenched around his fingers as her first climax hit. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she rode it out, enjoying the now slower movement of his thumb. Calleigh let her head fall on his shoulder, fighting hard to catch her breath. She chuckled against his neck. She licked his salty skin and ran her fingers through his hair. Eric grasped her hips with both hands. She lifted her head and watched him with half closed eyes. He moved back between her parted thighs and slowly brought her in contact with the tip of his erection.

"Ready for another dance?" He was panting and his hot breath on her sweat covered body made her shiver. She smiled and tightened her grip on his hips, slightly pushing down on him.

"I certainly am." He closed his eyes as he felt himself enter her. Eric closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. Now was not the time to mess with his fantasy.

"What are you waiting for?" She teased him. "Not so sure about yourself?"

He let out a throaty laugh and as his eyes locked with hers, he pushed himself to the hilt. She closed her eyes at the sensation.

"As sure as one can be..."

Deep inside of her he remained still, while they kissed more urgently. She started to slowly move against him, but he stilled her with both hands. He pressed her harder against the wall forcing her to spread her legs further apart. Biting her neck, he began to move with slow and shallow strokes. She raked her nails down his back once again, leaving red marks. She whimpered at the slow pace he was forcing on her.

"Eric.." At the sound of his name, he plunged a little harder and saw a satisfied smile on her lips. "Yes, a little harder..."

She arched her hips to accompany his movements. She felt the tension once again building inside of her. Eric probed deeper, looking for the spot he had found earlier. As he hit it, her nails bit in his buttocks and she moaned loudly. Their movements became more erratic. Calleigh crossed her ankles behind his ass and took his face in her hands to bring his mouth to hers. He moved more forcefully, making her wild. She heard their moans and felt herself lose control. His thrusts rocked her hard against the wall and she couldn't care less about the bruises their romp were leaving on her back. As he relentlessly hit her G-spot, she gave a little cry. They were both close to the edge. Eric pumped his hips as he felt her clench around him. Her whole body spasmed and shuddered. She silenced her moans against his shoulder. He pushed one last time inside of her and came harder than he had in years. They clung at each other, both trying hard to control their breathing. Calleigh kissed his temple and lazily their mouths found each other again. She unwrapped her legs from hips and he slowly help her down.

"Wow..." She finally said, the word brought a smile to his lips. "That was one hell of a dance. I just wonder..."

"What?" He pressed his brow against hers

"Why didn't we do that before?"

"I have no clue..." He chuckled and kissed Calleigh again. He pressed her hard against him. In a second they were lost in each other. As their kissing became more frantic, she felt him harden against her.

"Again?" She giggled and he simply tilted his head smiling. "Mr. Delko, your stamina is impressive... but maybe we should move somewhere else. This time I'll lead." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, nor the characters. If I did, I guess the stories would be quite different :oP

Thanks to Newbie, my precious little Beta-reader who enjoys this kind of fics a little too much and was a real inspiration ;o)

This chapter is very M, so you're warned...

* * *

"So this is what your bedroom looks like?" He took in the canopied white bed and the southern-style furniture. She smiled and pulled him by the hand. She opened the door of the en-suite bathroom and led him in. He looked at her, puzzled by the sudden change of direction.

"We're sticky, I don't like sticky." She smiled sweetly and made him sit on the bathtub. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she moved between his legs. He smiled back and softly kissed her collarbone.

"I could help clean up." He offered, nibbling the sensitive skin of her throat. She let out a sigh and slightly bent her head to give him better access. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her towards him. She chuckled, pushing her fingers through his hair.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind for now..." Her comment made him pull back and look at her questioningly. "I was thinking about something quick."

"I don't mind something quick." He rose his eyebrows and his smile widened.

"Believe me, you'll need your energy for the next round." She kissed his lips quickly and escaped his embrace. She took a washcloth and soaked it with warm water and vanilla scented soap. Eric extended his hand.

"Let me..." She smiled at his offer and complied. She moved closer and he kissed her stomach. Her hands hooked behind his neck, her eyes closing at the contact of his tongue on her heated skin. She felt the warm washcloth on her knee. It slowly moved upwards, washing away the traces of their previous encounter. She gasped as his mouth closed on her nipple. Her fingers trailed through his hair, pulling him closer. The cloth reached her crotch and she held her breath when she felt the pressure increase against her clit. His teeth gently nibbled her breast, before his tongue washed away the hurt. His hand had started a steady movement between her legs. He smiled against her skin, as her breathing became more labored. She was beautiful, with her head slightly bent backwards and her eyes closed. She seemed lost to the world. He gave her other breast a reverent kiss and let the cloth fall to the floor. He licked his way to her navel while his fingers pressed softly against her cleft. He craved to taste her. He went down on his knees and pressed his tongue against her soft curls. Her fingers tensed in his hair. His hands went to her buttocks to keep her in place, as he laved her bud. She let out a throaty laugh. Her hands went to his and she pushed them away.

"That's not the plan, Mr. Delko." She smiled as he licked his lips.

"Too bad, I liked that." He stood up and took her in his arms, letting her feel the effect she had on him. She giggled and escaped him again.

"You will love what I have in mind." She teasingly added. She took the washcloth and washed his straining member. He closed his eyes at the gentle caress, but it was over too soon.

"You're cruel." She took his hand and led him back to her bedroom.

"You have no idea how much." She answered with a smile and pushed him on the bed. He looked at the canopy above them and was about to comment.

"You can admire that later." She kissed him lightly, forcing him to move to the head of the bed. "I have more interesting things to do than discuss furniture with you."

"So you only brought me here to have your wicked ways with me. I'm not sure, whether I should be hurt or flattered by that?" She straddled his belly and leaned forward to kiss him. Instantly his hands came to cradle her face.

"Well it's time to thoroughly thank you for your nice performance. It was very appreciated." She took his hands and pinned them next to his head. "But this time, I lead the dance. I decide what you're allowed to do."

"Wow, okay." He told her with a smile. "But touching is allowed?"

"Maybe not." She left him for a second and came back with what looked like scarves.

"No, no, that's not fair." She straddled him again, playing with the fabric.

"Don't be a spoilsport." She added as she settled herself firmly on him, letting him feel the wetness between her legs. Eric gulped at the feeling. "Okay, I'll give you the choice between having your hands tied or being blindfolded. I give you 30 seconds to decide. After that, I'll take the decision." She caressed him with the soft silk and he held his breath, barely able to concentrate. "So time's almost up. Have you made up your mind?"

"That's not fair. I want to see you... and I want to touch you." He answered.

"Well you can't have both." She softly giggled. "I gave in into one of your fantasies. You have to do the same." He smiled at her answer.

"I never said that taking you against a wall was a fantasy of mine." She rose an eyebrow. "So okay, maybe it was. But did you just admit that you have fantasies about me?"

"Of course, who hasn't? Well your time is up and I get to choose." With a wicked smile, she took his left hand and moving forward, she tied his wrist to the bedpost. The view he had of her breasts, while she was lost in her task, send a shiver down his spine. He felt himself swell further, just looking at her chest. She kissed him deeply before reaching for his other wrist and tying it securely with the second scarf. She straightened again and freed her hair from the bow that had secured it at her nape. She ruffled the blond strands and teasingly looked down at him

"Oh, that's not fair, Calleigh." He had imagined a thousand time, how her hair would feel on his heated body, but suddenly that didn't seem like a good idea. She dipped her head and let her mane caress his chest. His closed his eyes at the soft contact and wondered what kind of damage the soft silk scarves could do to his wrists.

"Who said I was fair? Don't forget to breath, Eric. If you faint, I don't want it to be from lack of oxygen." She licked his right nipple and softly blew on it. His body tensed and he closed his eyes. She caressed him with her hands and hair as she moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

"Kiss me." He pleaded. She just shook her head.

"Not just yet." With those words, she stood up. Worried, he gazed after her as she left the room with a smile.

"Calleigh?" She walked back in with a bottle in her hand. "What is that?"

"Massage oil. You're a little tense, a little massage will do you good."

"I hate to say that, but I don't think that will make me any less tense..."

"Good..." She smiled and he let himself fall back on the pillow with a laugh. He felt her hands on his feet as she slowly massaged them, working from his toes to his calves. She knitted his knees and moved to his thighs, caressing him, inexorably moving upward. His erection twitched in anticipation. But she ignored that part of him and resolutely went back to massaging his calves.

"That's torture, Cal."

"Anticipation makes only things better. You want that." With both hands, she trailed from his knees to his hips, still ignoring his arousal. On all fours, she slowly poured the cold oil in his navel. He hissed and moved his hips to find a more comfortable position.

"Is it a little too much?" She teased him. Sitting next to him, she let her hair fall like a curtain on his stomach. He couldn't see what she was doing and it added to his excitement. He felt her work the oil from his abs to his hips, once again avoiding his straining member. He parted his legs to ease his discomfort. Her hands went on with their massage. When she finally moved between his legs, his breath caught in his throat. She poured more oil in her hand and straightened. He could only see her back. She rested one hand on his belly and let the other trail from his shaft to his testicles. She closed her fingers around his erection and slowly worked her hand up and down. Too soon she stopped and Eric let out a moan of frustration. She giggled and reached for his swollen sacks and gently squeezed them. She suddenly stopped her caress and sat up after giving his navel a tender lick.

"We don't want it to be over too quickly, do we?" She positioned herself on top of him.

His hips rose and she straddled his stomach. He could feel her heat burning his sensitized skin. He closed his eyes willing himself to control his desire. She poured the oil on his chest and from her position massaged him, slowly moving from his stomach to his collarbone. When she reached his nipples, she grazed them with her nails. Eric bit his lips and moaned low.

"I guess you were right, you're still terribly tense..."

"No kidding..."

She slowly poured the liquid in her palm and put the bottle away with a smile. She rubbed her hands slowly one against the other. Mesmerized, Eric wondered what she was planning next. She closed her eyes and slowly let her hands roam over her straining breasts, playing with her distended nipples. One hand trailed down her stomach reaching her blond curls. The other played a little longer with her perfect breasts, before caressing her throat. Eric felt her growing wetness against his skin and he clenched his teeth. She was moving her hips up and down on him. He wondered how long she was planning to go on with this torture. He was hypnotized by her hands, wishing his were caressing her that way. She opened her eyes and smiled wickedly at him and bent down to kiss him. Their hungry mouths met, Eric pulled at his retraints as she escaped once more. Calleigh shifted higher, giving him access to her breasts. With a growl, he sucked at one, biting her in punishment. Her chuckle sounded like a hiss and she offered him her other nipple. He hungrily latched at it, sending shivers down her spine.

"Untie me." He demanded. He went on lapping and laving the pink aureola. He wanted her to relinquish the control. But she moved back.

"Not now." She smiled at him and shifted her weight, her hair caressing his chest. He watched as she moved her perky breasts out of his reach. He went rigid when he felt her wet opening touch his erection. His breath caught in his throat. He was rigid with the control he imposed on himself. She was the devil and she was probably going to kill him. He smiled at the thought, pondering there were probably worse deaths than that at her hands. She went on her knees and she started to rub her hand against her clit and her wet crotch. He was entranced by the sight. She plunged two fingers in her opening and both sighed as she did so. She settled above him and took his hard arousal in her hand, coating it with her fluids. Their eyes met as she slowly impaled herself on him, taking him in deep. But then unexpectedly, she stopped at mid movement. She bit her lips. Eric looked down where their bodies were intimately joined and he willed himself not to come right away. She was so wet, hot and felt even tighter than just before. He closed his eyes and let his head fall on the pillow. Slowly breathing in, he tried to regain control over his body. He fought the urge to thrust hard upwards to impale her to the hilt. Her knees pressed against his hips, as the tension eased, he felt her take him in completely. She let out a soft gasp. Eric felt sweat pearl on his brow. They both remained completely still for what seemed an eternity. Calleigh shifted her hips and slowly started the dance. The tension in his body was almost unbearable. He wanted it to be good for her, but knew that he was already close to release. He closed his eyes and thrust hard at her. She gave out a little cry and the sound encouraged him to quicken his movements. She bit her lips. The sensation was almost too intense. Pleasure and pain were tightly mingled. She smiled at herself. She had played with fire too long for their own good. Release was close but she seemed unable to achieve it in their present position. She rubbed her nub, as she rocked against Eric. She shifted her position on him and suddenly his thrusts hit the perfect spot. She sighed and she felt bliss wash over her. Her muscles clenched around his shaft, milking him. He closed his eyes and prayed once more for control. Her pace slowed and she let herself fall on his chest. She was rhythmically tightening around his still engorged shaft. She lifted her head and their mouths met again. Their tongues meshed and he thrust forcefully in her. She moaned low. Looking at his restrained hands, she suddenly wanted him to take control. Calleigh lunged forward and finally released him. With a groan of victory, his hands went to her breasts as he sat up. The change of position made her cry out, as it sent him deeper. He moved one hand to her hip and the other to her neck. He shifted her so that she was slightly bent backwards. His thrusts were harder, his hand guiding her and setting the maddening rhythm. She hooked her legs around his waist. Slowly with each push, he lay her on the bed. He sank into her more forcefully. He felt her nails leaving red marks on his back, but he didn't really care. She seemed lost in the sensations he was creating in her and he loved the idea. She always loved to control every tiny aspect of her life, but at this very moment with her eyes closed, she was lost in their lovemaking. She was relinquishing control and it gave him a kick. She bucked wildly under him, her legs moved higher to allow him better access to her core. The tension building in them was reaching a new level. She jerked upward as she felt a climax wash over her once more. She sank her teeth in his shoulder, as the spasms rocked her body, shattering her to pieces. The sharp pain of her teeth pushed Eric over the edge. He shuddered in her arms as he came and they rode the waves together. Calleigh fell back on the bed and Eric followed, half crushing her. She smiled and let her fingers play with his hair. They were both reluctant to break contact as they fought to catch their breath. After a while, Eric shifted and rolled them over. His hand lazily roamed over her back, happy with their current position. She opened her eyes and saw the purple mark she had left on him.

"Oh poor you..." She licked the little wound and kissed it better.

"What?" He wondered half asleep.

"I think that you might get embarrassing comments at work." He looked at her questioningly. "Let's say you have a very obvious bite mark on your shoulder." He rose an eyebrow at her. "You're the only one to blame. I've never bitten anyone before. You're too good for your own good." He chuckled at her defensive tone.

"I don't think I have ever been bitten before. I guess we must be too good together." He cupped her face and kissed her. She took his hand and frowned. "What?"

"Well I think the scarves also left a mark on your wrists." She pouted and he smiled at the expression on her face.

"I guess it's not the right time to mention the fact that you probably sliced my back with your nails."

"Oh no..."

"Come on, don't pretend. You love every single mark you left on me." She sighed and sank back in his embrace, his arms tightening around her.

"You know me too well." She smiled and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, nor the characters. If I did, I guess the stories would be quite different :oP

Thanks to Newbie, my precious little Beta-reader. This chapter is for you. I know how much you love shower scenes. How could I disappoint you? ;o)

Thanks for the nice reviews, I'm happy some of you like the story so far.

This chapter is very M, so you're warned...

* * *

Eric woke up to the feeling of soft kisses on his chest. One warm leg was wrapped around his thigh and he couldn't help a smile forming on his lips.

"So I guess I'm not allowed to sleep any longer." A chuckle answered him. "How long have we slept?"

"I'd say about an hour. It's getting dark outside by now." She cuddled against him and lazily traced patterns on his chest. "I didn't want to leave you alone, but I'm getting hungry." She tickled him. "I'm sure you're also hungry." He chuckled, capturing her hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, actually I am." He looked at his surroundings and studied the pillows at his feet. "Why are we upside down on your bed?"

"We probably collapsed in this position after you took over..." She raised her eyebrows and kissed his shoulder.

"Yes, I think I remember now."

"I'm sure you do." She laughed. "I certainly haven't forgotten." He kissed her tenderly, lazily running his tongue on her lower lip.

"I hate to say this, but I think we ruined your coverlet." He showed her the creased fabric. "I think the massage oil was a little too much for it."

"Don't worry it's an old one." She shook her head with a smile. He studied her for a moment and squinted his eyes.

"You planned that..." Her smile widened. "You wanted to seduce your friend..." Her eyebrows rose and suddenly understanding downed upon him. "Oh, there was never a friend to start with. You tricked me."

"There was a friend. Okay, a female friend." She finally admitted. "We had a discussion about the things we wanted to do. When she told me, I wasn't able to act on impulse and that I had too many hang-ups, I decided to act."

"I can't say I complain. But what would have happened if I hadn't been able to pick you up? You know, I happen to have a life too."

"Well I probably would have called Ryan..." Eric groaned and rolled them over. "Or Dan." He silenced her with a kiss and settled himself between her legs.

"Really?" He shifted against her and she closed her eyes at the intimate contact.

"Sure, why not?" Her breathing became more labored. "You really think, you're the only guy at work I have fantasies about?" He looked down at her and nodded. "Damn, am I so easy to read?" He shook his head and kissed her thoroughly.

"You know we should discuss those fantasies of yours."

"I'd rather surprise you. You liked the first one." He nodded. "Believe me, you'll like the others too."

"I honestly thought I was losing my mind, when I saw you had no bra and you kept making passes at me. I wondered if this was real or I was just having one of those wild dreams about you."

"You might still be dreaming..." She wrapped a leg around his hip.

"Then I don't want to wake up... And I will probably have trouble meeting your eyes tomorrow at work." She grabbed his neck and brought him down for another kiss.

"You know, I'm still hungry." She finally said, when they broke up the kiss for much needed air.

"Yeah, me too." Eric's mouth closed on a straining nipple and Calleigh shivered, as he worshipped her breasts.

"I was actually thinking about real food." She giggled. "We could take a nice, hot shower and then..." She gasped as his hand reached her cleft. "Maybe grab a little something. Oh God..." He teased her clit with featherlight strokes and she felt herself lose control once again. "Eric.. Let's take a shower... Please..." He lifted his head and studied her flushed cheeks and tousled hair. She looked very vulnerable. He kissed her softly and let her escape his embrace. She got up and took his hand.

"I don't know about taking a shower together..." Eric said as they entered the bathroom.

"Weren't you the one who offered to do something quick in the bathroom? Let's see how quick you can make it."

"How much warm water do you have?"

"Enough..." She guided him in the shower and closed the door behind them. He looked around and smiled. "What?"

"It'll do for now. You have no idea how often I have pictured us having sex in the shower at Miami Dade..."

"Now that's an interesting fantasy. Let's say, this is a practice run for the real thing. If your performance is convincing enough, we might try it out one of those days."

"You haven't complained so far, I have scratches and bite marks on every possible part of my body to prove it."

"I was just very polite." With those words, she turned on the water. The first gush was as usual barely warm and it hit Eric full force. He screamed out his disapproval and she chuckled. Backing her up against the wall, he looked menacingly at her.

"Really?" She joyfully nodded. "I'll make you beg before the evening is over."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one to beg." He moved closer and her hands went on their own accord to his shoulders. "You're just too damn impatient."

"I'll show you..."

He bent down and kissed her temple. His mouth traveled to her ear, pausing at the sensitive skin behind it. Calleigh closed her eyes. She felt him move away for a second. He turned her around and gently soaped her body, massaging the tense shoulders. His hands were incredibly tender and she let out a sigh at the soft contact. He washed her hair, making sure not to knot the long, blond mane. She moved a step back, allowing their bodies to touch. She leaned back and felt his hardening length against the small of her back. He went on with his gentle cleaning, until she hooked one arm around his neck and pressed a kiss on his lips. His hands left her hair and cupped her breasts, playing lazily with the engorged nipples. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and pressed her buttocks firmly against his erection, making it that much harder.

He broke their kiss and he nibbled her shoulder, alternately biting and sucking the tender skin. She smiled, certain that he was marking her, the same way she had marked him earlier in the day. She wriggled against him, he rewarded her by grasping her hips and pressing hard against her. His erection nestled in the cleft between her buttocks. His mouth moved upwards and tugged at her earlobe. She moaned and held him against her. He turned them around, letting the spray hit her full force. He positioned her so that the water was raining on her swollen breasts and it felt almost cool against her heated body. His hands kept her under the stream and with gentle caresses, he washed the soap away from her skin and hair. She felt him go on his knees behind her and his hands massaged her legs. She used one hand for leverage against the wall and bit her lips when he moved up and kneaded her buttocks. One hand moved between her thighs from behind and she pressed her legs together to increase the pressure. He laughed low and kissed one cheek, slightly biting it.

She gasped and turned around, looking down at him. He grabbed her hips and moved her forward, their eyes not breaking contact. He licked her navel and slowly traveled south. His mouth reached the juncture of her legs. She bit her lower lip and waited for his next move. He smiled up at her and his tongue lapped at her clit. When she let out a moan, he sucked the hard nub into his mouth. Every stroke of his tongue brought her closer to release. He alternated lazy strokes and gentle nibbling on the bundle of nerves. One hand traveled to her buttocks and kept her in position, while his mouth was feasting on her. The steady rhythm of the water and Eric's caresses were driving her mad. Her breathing became more labored, as he continued his slow torture. Her hand came to his hair to keep him in place. He hooked a leg over his shoulder to get better access. He bit her clit, before concentrating on her opening. With the tip of his tongue, he first gently grazed her nether lips. He felt her spasm at the contact. With one hand, he parted her slowly and licked her thoroughly. Her fingers tugged at his hair and he plunged his tongue in her. His thumb found her clit as he buried his face deeper between her thighs. She felt her body tense with every stroke. She closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her in waves.

He lapped and kissed her there, until another shattering climax hit her. She went limp and he stood up to catch her against him. She smiled faintly at him, breathing hard in the heated atmosphere of the small cubicle.

"How much longer, until we run out of warm water?" He wondered, kissing tenderly her temple.

"Not much longer I'm afraid." She murmured against his skin.

He smiled and took the soap to wash himself quickly. Her hand joined his as he reached his belly. She kissed his chest and took his erection in her hand. He rested his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers on his hard length. She stroked him up and down, only stopping to run her thumb over the hard tip. She squeezed him harder as he kissed her. The movements of their tongues matched the rhythm of her strokes. Her second hand cupped his testicles, adding pressure as she increased the speed. He moaned in her mouth, crushing her against his side. She broke their kiss and run one hand up his chest, stopping at his shoulder. She stroked him once more, looking him straight in the eyes. She took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Now..." She commanded, flicking one last caress on his hard penis.

He cupped her buttocks and let her guide him inside of her. They both gasped at the deep penetration. Her ankles hooked behind his buttocks and he moved them away from the wall to stand below the warm spray. She clenched her muscles around his shaft, rocking up and down in rhythm on him. Eric stood almost unmoving, licking the water from her jaw. Calleigh's movements became more erratic. He could feel the tremors of her body around him, but he only held her, letting her set the pace. She raked her nails down his back, lunging down on him. She felt restless, desperate to come, but he had decided not to give in. When she tried to rub her clit to help herself along, he pushed her hand away. She moaned in frustration.

"Eric..."

"What?"

"Make me come..."

"Are you begging me?" She chuckled at his answer. "See, I can be patient..." He kissed her collarbone. She clenched her muscles around him like a vice. "That won't work."

"Please..." She whimpered, his smile widened. "Let me come."

He arched his back and withdrew almost completely before slamming into her as hard as he could. She threw her head back as he relentlessly pumped into her heated core. She felt her climax build. His thrusts hit her G-spot at the perfect angle they had found during their first coupling against the wall. She heard the slapping sound of their bodies as they met over and over again. His hands tensed on her buttocks as he lowered her over and over again on his shaft. She writhed against him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and their dance didn't seem to stop. She felt him swell inside of her. Their bodies burned and crashed. The water turned cold. The change of temperature added to one last upward surge brought their release. Her body spasmed around his shaft, as they both came. He leaned against the wall and they kissed. He continued his slow thrusts as they rode their orgasm until the last tremors subsided. Carefully Eric let her down, kissing her forehead as she cuddled close to him. They stayed under the now cold water. When he felt her shiver, he turned the faucet off. Opening the door, he grabbed a big towel and wrapped it around her. He took another one and lovingly dried her hair. She looked at him and caressed his face. On tiptoes, she kissed him tenderly.

"You're okay?" He wondered as she remained silent.

"I'm great." She took another towel and playfully threw it at him. "Now dry yourself, I'm starving. I'll get your clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold. You could still prove useful."

"Yeah Ma'am. I aim to please."

"You sure do." She giggled. She was about to leave the bathroom, when she turned around. "I think we need to work on our time." He frowned at her. "We have to be quicker at the office. There is no way, we'll be able to have the shower to ourselves for that long."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, nor the characters. If I did, I guess the stories would be quite different :oP

I want to apologize for having taken so long with this chapter. It's been on my computer forever but thanks to Newbie and Delkolover, my great beta-readers, I was finally able to finish it. I promise the next one won't take that long.

Thanks for the nice reviews, I hope you'll like this part too.

This chapter is very M, so you're warned... If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

"This pasta is really good..." Eric said appreciatively as he carefully rolled his spaghetti around his fork.

"It's really nothing. I think we're just both terribly hungry." Calleigh chuckled. "No wonder after all the exercise."

Eric grinned at her last comment. She definitely knew how to turn him upside down. She was still in full seduction mode and the view she was offering was breath-taking. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling and had a definite mischievous glint, making him wonder what she had in mind. Her face was still a little flushed, but so adorable and she had put up her hair hurriedly and soft ringlets had broken loose.

He let his eyes roam over her body, taking in the red blouse she had nonchalantly tied right under her breasts. Her white wraparound skirt was a promise by itself. About two inches above her knee, it enticingly danced around her legs when she had served their dinner.

Her current outfit showed way too much skin for his own comfort, her mesmerizing cleavage, the pale skin of her naked belly, her perfect navel which seemed to taunt him, her long legs... Eric swallowed hard. How was it possible to still want her so desperately when they had already spent most of the afternoon making love? He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"By the way I like your top, very..." He moved his fork in her direction, trying to find an adequate word. His eyes were drawn to the soft mounds of her breasts and suddenly his mind drew a blank. A satisfied smile spread on her lips and that alone told him she was wearing her blouse this way to get all his attention.

"Very?" Her hand played with buttons of her shirt. Her grin widened when his eyes became darker with desire.

"Nice, very nice." He finally added, completely lost for better words. "Too bad you never wear clothes like that at work."

"If we want anything done in the lab, it's probably better if I don't. We wouldn't want Horatio to give us his speech about proper attire at work. Poor Melanie is still recovering from that one." She looked at his bare chest and grinned. "And just between us, I like your top too."

"It's too hot to wear my T-shirt." Not to mention that the scratches on his back would have been an additional discomfort.

Eric glanced down at his currently bare chest. "Oh come on, admit it. You just want to display your muscles and get me all hot and bothered." She teased him and Eric couldn't help but smile wider.

"Does it work?" He wondered teasingly. The answer made him catch his breath. A bare foot caressed his left leg and decided moved up to his lap, gently caressing his crotch. He looked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. She slightly increased the pressure and played with the collar of her top, attracting his attention once more to her cleavage. Eric bit his lower lip, lost for an instant in the view in front of him. She pressed her foot harder against him and slowly massaged him through his pants, felt him swell.

"You do realize that we will be very sore tomorrow at work, if we go on like that." He warned her.

"I don't mind. So far it has been worth it." She wiggled her toes and smiled sweetly when he caught his breath.

"You're evil, Cal. You just love to torture me." He added in a whisper. He seemed lost in the sensation but a stilling hand caught her foot, effectively preventing further stimulation. He lifted it from his crotch and massaged it slowly. Calleigh gave out a disappointed whimper and her brows drew together, clearly showing she wasn't happy.

"You're such a spoilsport, Delko." She pouted.

"A spoilsport? Come on, I have played along. So far I've been bitten, scratched, tied... God knows what you still have in mind…"

"Oh, poor little you, just hear him complain." She answered in a mock tone. But when her eyes drifted from his face to the angry looking mark on his shoulder, she couldn't help frowning. The bite didn't look good and a little guilt arose at the sight. "I'm really sorry about the bite, but then you're the only one to blame." His eyes rested questioningly on her face after her witty remark. "I've never bitten anyone before. I was just caught up in the moment. You're too good for your own good."

"Yeah, blame the victim." He chuckled. "How many times have I heard that one on the job? You're starting to sound like the people we bring in."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. Are you planning to arrest me, officer Delko?" She joked, a wide smile on her face.

"I probably should."

"And on what grounds are you arresting me? I have to warn you, I have an excellent lawyer."

"Well I think I'll go with assault on a fellow officer. Somehow I have the feeling you won't feel very comfortable to telling your lawyer what you did in the last hours."

"Touché." She chuckled, slightly blushing at the idea of telling her father. "But I'm sure we can find an agreement." She brought her second foot up and expertly squeezed him through his pants.

"Calleigh..." He warned before capturing it with his other hand. "One of us has to be sensible. Another round is not a good idea."

"Hmm, really?" She studied him trying to figure out if he was serious. Sure she felt a little sore, but not enough to stop altogether. If they decided to take it a little slower, she was definitely up for another go. Eric had a hard time to remain serious. In front of him, Calleigh was pouting like a little girl who had been deprived of her favorite toy. The sight alone was way too enticing. He slowly breathed in and pushed away the naughty images his mind was conjuring.

"Yeah, really. You'll thank me tomorrow." He calmly assured her. Seeing the resolve in his eyes, she decided to concede defeat, at least for now. The night was still young after all and she was sure plenty of occasions would arise if she played it right. He was being a gentleman. A more aggressive approach would be more likely to get her what she wanted. Heartened by the thought, she freed her feet from his hold and smiled at him.

"Very well, but at least let me tend to your bite." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I promise I'll behave." 'At least for now.' She added in her head. With that, she stood up and disappeared into her bedroom.

She came back with a first-aid kit and went behind him to get a better view of the damaged skin. Her teeth had left a deep mark on his tanned skin and a little blood was still oozing even after all this time. She frowned as she took in the scratch marks on his back. She definitely needed to keep herself in check. The lab was a small world. If anyone caught a glimpse of his back, it soon would become a major gossip topic, especially with the likes of Dan Cooper around. She opened the kit, resolutely retrieved a small package and tore it open. Eric probably wouldn't like it, but one had to do what one had to do.

"It's deeper than I thought. Does it hurt?" She wondered, ready to act at the next opportunity.

"A little, but..." He was still answering when she firmly pressed an alcohol prep swab on the wound. His body jerked at the contact and he couldn't help crying out in pain. "Ouch!"

"Don't be such a baby, Eric." She chuckled behind him, but softly kissed the top of his head in a gesture of apology.

"What the hell was that?" He wondered, bringing his hand to his shoulder to protect the bite mark from further manhandling. "That stung like crazy."

"Of course it stings, silly. It's alcohol." She matter-of-factly answered. "Your mum probably uses milder antiseptics, but believe me that works best. My brothers never complained."

"They were probably too scared to say anything." He remarked, still frowning. She gently pushed his hand away and gave his neck a quick kiss, before putting a band-aid on the wound.

"Better now?" She whispered in his ear.

"Maybe..." Chuckling at his answer, she kissed him again on the shoulder. He sighed in contentment. "Yeah, better now."

"Good. The marks on your wrists are barely visible." She took one of his hands in hers and studied it. "I'm sure they'll be gone by tomorrow, not that there is much I could do about them anyway. And that should be a lesson for the future. Don't yank at your restrains. I know how to tie good knots." Her voice became a whisper as she brought her lips next to his ear. "My brothers never escaped." He groaned at the joke and massaged the faint marks. With a happy giggle, she kissed his temple in a tender gesture. "Why don't you go relax a little, while I clear the table?"

"I can help..." He took her hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss.

"It'll only take a second." She answered. "And you know I like to have everything in its right place. It will be quicker if I do it myself." She gave him another quick kiss, before clearing the table and rushing off into the kitchen.

After ten minutes, she looked at her kitchen satisfied with the result. Everything had been properly sorted and the kitchen was back to its pristine state. She gave a happy sigh and went back to the living room. Her smile faltered when a quick glance didn't allow her to see Eric. 'Had he gone directly to the bedroom?' She thought. She certainly wouldn't complain as it was exactly where she wanted him to be. Sadly that room was also empty.

She went back to the living room, a little put off by his absence. She looked around frowning, searching for evidence of him. Her eyes rested on her couch. His T-shirt was still there, so where was the man? Suddenly her attention was drawn to her balcony. The door appeared to be slightly ajar.

Relief washed over her, when she was finally able to make out his form in the half darkness. She smiled, berating herself for having thought he would leave without telling her. She went out to join him. He turned his head when he heard the door open and smiled in response.

"So is everything back where it should be?" He wondered with a smile, looking again at the view in front of him.

"What are you implying, Mister?" She pressed her cheek against his back. "I just happen to like order." She mumbled against him. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Of course not." He agreed with a little laugh. "You have a very nice view. I like your new apartment. It's very cozy."

"Yeah, I like it too. With my father being in Miami a lot more often, it was logical to look for a bigger place. Now I have a spare bedroom and no one has to sleep on the couch."

"Ah, I see. So this time I get the spare bedroom."

"This time, you better not leave my bedroom, if you don't want to have problems." She chuckled. "So no midnight tiptoe out of the room."

"So I'm allowed to spend the night..." He lazily asked. He pushed from the railing, she moved slightly away from him so that he had to turn and take her in his arms.

"You most definitely are." She sweetly smiled up at him and he couldn't resist kissing her. It was slow and gentle, the urgency of their passion for once forgotten.

"You know, there is one thing I always wondered. What would have happened if I had tiptoed in your bedroom that night?" He had spent most of that night awake, unable to fall asleep with Calleigh nearby. It had been sheer torture. And if he had fantasized about her before that night, after it had been tenfold. The one glimpse of her flimsy nightwear in the bathroom had fuelled his imagination. Suddenly he couldn't help wondering if she still had that peach satin nightie.

"That is one interesting question." Her smile widened. "Who knows? You might have been surprised."

"Well considering what happened today, you're probably right." He pressed his brow against hers. "I'll have to leave early tomorrow. I'll need to change."

"What?" She moved a little back, looking him straight in the eyes. "No overnight bag in your car?" Eric shook his head.

"No spare clothes in your locker?" She asked.

Chuckling, he shook his head once more. "That is how one loses his reputation." Still smiling, he bent down and kissed her again. She playfully bit his lower lips and came closer, seductively grinding against him. She was so soft, so feminine. And he was only a man after all. His body reacted in a second.

"Didn't we agree no more sex tonight?" He asked her.

"When did we agree on that?" Calleigh wondered. "I honestly can't remember. You're sure?" Eric slowly nodded. So he was still playing hard to get, very well. She was ready to take extreme measures. She pretended to think for a moment and went along. "Okay, but we didn't say anything about keeping our hands to ourselves, did we?"

"No, we didn't." The sole thought of her hands on him brought sweat to his brow. She was in full seductress mode and basically impossible to resist. The little voice inside his head warned him things would only get harder.

"And if I remember correctly, one of our presidents said that wasn't sex." She licked his collarbone and nipped at his skin. Eric gave a low laugh. Oh yes, he was definitely lost.

"Well if he said that, he was probably right." He chuckled and gave up. It was futile to resist. She had all the trump cards in her hands and decided to play them. Her lips on his throat, her hands on his chest, her wonderful scent, it was more than he could bear. He closed his eyes and let her lead the dance. When she pressed closer against him, things definitely got harder, in more ways than one.

"Most definitely..." She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him thoroughly. She felt him surrender to her demands and decided to act quickly before he changed his mind once more. She forcefully pushed him backwards, taking him by surprise. Eric frowned and broke their kiss.

"What, you don't trust me?" She gazed up at him with feigned shock. "Would I hurt you?" Seeing the band-aid on his shoulder and the disbelieving look on his face, she giggled. "Okay, guilty as charged. But I promise I'll make it up to you. You just have to play along."

She brought his head down for another kiss, while she backed him against the table. He groaned through their kiss and let her take over, his mind shutting down. Now that he was half sitting, their height difference wasn't a problem anymore. With a hand firmly at his nape, her mouth ravaged his, her tongue exploring its every recess. Her other hand ran down his chest, slowly skimming over his body, caressing and teasing him at the same time. He was in sensory overload. Each graze was leaving a trail of fire on his skin in its wake. Her hands, her lips, her whole body pressed against his were making him dizzy with longing. Within minutes she had made him forget all his resolves. His hands went to her hips and brought their bodies together. He ground against her, making her feel his straining erection. If she wanted to make him lose control, he was ready for that dance and the hell with tomorrow! At this moment only one thing mattered: the woman in his arm and her insatiable hunger for more.

She caught her breath when his hands almost painfully grasped her hips. She had started the seduction, intent to push him over the edge. But with every kiss, every caress, she felt herself gradually losing control. He was finally where she wanted him and there was no way she wasn't going to use the opportunity. She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath before assaulting his mouth once more. She threaded her fingers in his hair, aggressively teasing his lower lip, alternating kisses and small bites. Her other hand teased his abs, reveling in the way the muscles tightened beneath her fingers. She slowly traced the outline of his navel and felt him shudder at the contact. A thin layer of perspiration was covering her body. She felt hot and restless. Eric's hands on her, his closeness, were exhilarating. She felt the pulsing need deep inside of her. When he pressed her against his crotch, she gasped at the sensation, feeling a rush of wetness between her legs. If she wanted to keep her sanity, it was high time to take the next step.

Her mouth left his swollen lips and playfully bit his jaw. She trailed soft kisses to his ear, while her fingers played with the top button of his jeans. He gasped at the sensation, moving restlessly on the table she had him backed against. Her hand hooked the waistband of his pants and with one sure and swift movement she started opening them. In a second Eric pushed away from the table to help her progress. Impatiently his hands joined hers, but she slapped them away.

"I call the shots here, Mister…" Their eyes locked and Calleigh resolutely unbuttoned his jeans with a smile. The look in her eyes was feral, wicked and Eric felt himself harden at the promise they contained.

"You're wicked..." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. With a smile she pushed him back and he obediently sat down.

"You wouldn't want it any other way." He gave a low growl when she bit one sensitive nub. She lapped at it before licking her way to its twin and giving it the same treatment. She felt him shift on the table, the tightness of his pants growing with each passing second becoming more uncomfortable. She rested one hand on his thigh, slowly massaging him. As she had expected, he moved again encouraging her to bring her hand to his crotch. She smiled against his chest.

"You're very predictable." She whispered and he chuckled in answer.

Her lips found his again and they started a slow and deep kiss, taking the time to explore each other's mouth. Her fingers cupped him through the fabric and she felt him hiss through their kiss. She carefully massaged him through the fabric and the combined effect of their kiss and her deft hand made Eric moan. His eyebrows drew together as the feelings coursing through his body gave him the feeling his skin was too over sensitized. His kisses became more urgent, impatient. His hand came to Calleigh's neck and brought her closer to allow him better access to her sweet mouth. His tongue tasted hers, their lips and teeth biting at each other in earnest. She was feeling light-headed from their kissing; her hands tightened their hold on him. His complete abandon and trust brought another rush of wetness between her legs. Their breathing grew more labored and she knew that very little was required to bring them both over the edge.

She teasingly flicked her tongue on an available nipple before moving south. With both hands, she carefully opened the fly of his pants. Eric's hand went to her buttocks, softly kneading her flesh. She slapped it away, breaking their kiss.

"I decide." She reminded him, bringing both of his hands back to the table. His laugh was quickly cut short by a moan when her mouth found his nipple again. He groaned when she bit at it. With a last lick, she trailed her mouth to his abs, kissing the muscles there. He took a quick intake of air at the contact. She caressed his belly with her nose, resting it in his navel while she licked the skin below it. She smiled as she realized that he wasn't wearing his boxer shorts.

"Going commando, Delko? That's very brave, though a little dangerous with me around." She teased him. "But so practical in our current situation. That deserves a reward, doesn't it?"

Her tongue went further south and she felt him jerk in anticipation when her fingers closed on the waistband of his pants. She opened the fly completely and yanked at the pants to get better access. He helped her impatiently shifting on the table and finally his erection sprang free, giving him a most expected relief. She licked her lips satisfied with the view in front of her. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Her hand gave him a first, slow stroke, her thumb teasing the sensitive tip. She gave his erection a squeeze and stroked him back down. He gasped at the sensation and he fought not to lose eye contact.

She reached the base and grasped it firmly, her other hand reaching for this testicles and fondling them. She felt him jerk and with a smile took his length in her mouth. With half closed eyes, Calleigh watched Eric's reaction. Cursing under his breath, he shut his eyes in defeat, his mouth opening on a long moan. Stroking him a little more forcefully, her mouth played with the sensitive skin of the head, giving it alternately slow licks and little bites. A hiss answered her. With a smirk she licked the underside of his arousal before engulfing the tip and sucking on it.

When she felt him tremble, she playfully released him with a pop. Her hand ran along the shaft teasing him to a new hardness. Small drops of semen pearled on the tip and she couldn't resist wrapping her hot mouth around it. She cupped his testicles, gently squeezing them. Eric jerked in her hands and she could taste his saltiness on her tongue. She gave him several short licks before inserting her tongue in the small slit and sucking him more forcefully.

"Damn, Calleigh." Eric moaned, shifting once more on the table.

Her only answer was to take him deeper in her mouth. One hand was working him slowly up and down, while the other rolled his testicles between her fingers. Eric felt his control slide away as her hot mouth continued the torture on his strained member. She grasped him more firmly as she began to suck him harder every time she pulled back. He couldn't help thrusting slowly in rhythm with her, his breathing becoming more labored. The tension in his body increased, perspiration pearling on his brow.

She stroked him harder and faster, never missing a beat. He felt the fever in his body reaching a new level. Her tongue was driving him crazy with her slow strokes and aggressive flicks on his length. Her hands were working their magic too, using the right amount of pressure as she was working his length back and forth. He knew that opening his eyes to this view would be his undoing in his current state of arousal.

She took him deeper and it felt as though he was hitting the back of her throat with every down movement. She increased the speed and Eric instinctively arched upwards into her mouth. He gripped the table with both hands, resisting the temptation to bring one to her nape and drive himself harder into her willing mouth. Perspiration broke on his brow and his breathing became more labored. He felt lightheaded as the sensations were almost too much to bear. He knew climax was only moments away.

"Calleigh... I..." She ignored his warning and squeezed him tighter sucking him as hard as she could. Bringing him to completion was her main goal and having him so totally at her mercy was very arousing. Eric opened his eyes, taking in the woman in front of him and fell over the edge. His climax blinded him a second and his head fell back as he came in her mouth with a shout. When he opened his eyes again after a little while, his gaze met Calleigh's. Her satisfied grin made him laugh.

"You look very satisfied with yourself." He noted still catching his breath.

"Well I am." She admitted and her smile turned wicked. "But I'm kinda disappointed, I thought you'd last longer." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't think you would have lasted much longer if I had gone down on you." She pressed her thighs together feeling the wetness there and grinned.

"I'm not that sure..." She challenged him. A smile appeared on his face.

"Well let's see what I can do to prove I'm right." He stood up and closed his pants. She looked up at him, a teasing smile on her lips. He grasped her by the hips and brought her roughly against him. Their mouths crashed against each other, their tongues dueling with each other. He could taste himself on her lips. "I can play this game too..."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, nor the characters. If I did, I guess the stories would be quite different :oP

I've had this part of the chapter on my computer in like forever. As it seems that it's already pretty long and that I'm not sure when I'll finish it, I'm posting this little part. It could have been longer but the rest will come with the end of the chapter. Normally at least one more chapter should follow... but who knows for sure.

This has not been beta-read simply because I don't have a beta-reader anymore. As I'm French there will be mistakes and bad punctuation. This should be fair warning for anyone lol. If anyone is tempted to help me out, please tell. Just be warned that I'm very annoying when I'm writing ;o)  
As promised I'm finishing this story. I'm not sure what I will do in the future as far as my porn is concerned.

Thanks for the nice reviews, I hope you'll like this part too.

This chapter is very M, so you're warned... If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

"I sure hope so." She smirked at him before snaking a hand around his neck and bringing him down for another bruising kiss. His leg moved between her thighs and she moaned at the contact against her sensitized core. Grinding against him, she felt herself lose control with each stroke of his tongue on hers. Gently he lifted her up and moved towards the door of the balcony.

"No, I want to stay outside." She immediately protested when she understood where he was taking her.

"It's not going to be very comfortable…" His tongue teased the soft skin behind her ear and at that moment she couldn't have cared less about the roughness of the tiles on her balcony.

"I so don't care." He chuckled at her breathless instant retort and lied her down on the wet floor.

"As you wish…"

She shivered when her burning skin touched the cold tiles. The contrast of temperature made her every nerve ending tingle and brought the ache between her legs to a new level. His hands were playing their magic again. He drew unbearably slow caresses over her chest and her back arched to prevent the loss of contact. Her needy whimpers brought a wicked smile on his lips and she grinned back, wondering what kind of maddening torture he was planning for her. Suddenly she wanted to feel the cold air on her skin and his hands on her bare body. Her fingers began unbuttoning her shirt but he stilled her action with one hand, slowly shaking his head.

"I decide." Her hands fell from her breasts again, but not before giving them a soft squeeze. She moaned at the sensation and raised her pelvis to brush against him. "And you're certainly not allowed to do that. Don't force me to punish you."

His tone was slightly menacing, but the promise contained in his words increased the fever in her body. She felt naughty and needy beyond words, ready to do anything just to see what he would do. He smiled at the suddenly feral look he saw in her eyes.

"We'll do that another time, when we're a little less sore than now. We have to work tomorrow." He reminded her.

Her eyes were riveted on him, following his every move. He kneeled down next to her, their bodies not touching but for his legs close to her hips. She caught her breath as the anticipation was slowly driving her mad. She gulped, wishing his hands were still caressing her. When he finally moved one knee between her legs, she sighed and shifted on the cold floor to get closer to him. She pushed her pelvis down and rocked against him. Electricity was running on her skin and she arched her back as her mouth opened on a silent cry.

"No, no, no…" He warned. This was not how he wanted her to come next.

He shifted on the floor and broke the contact between their bodies. Her immediate protest died on her lips when his tongue soothingly licked her collarbone. Her fingers clutched at his hair as she guided him where she needed him most. With one hand he braced himself over her while his lips left a wet trail on her cleavage. A hot burning fire was rushing through her veins. When he reached one tender breast and took it harshly in his mouth, she screamed her approval.

He nipped at the nipple through the fabric leaving a wet spot on the red top. Calleigh's back arched to push the tip further into his mouth. He began to suckle in earnest, drawing moans from the woman below him. His hand cupped the breast, kneading it in accord with the suction. Her head trashed against the floor as one hand fell from his hair, suddenly unable to hold her grip. His mouth ruthlessly moved to the other nipple to apply the same torture.

His forceful suctions were sending shivers through her body. It felt as if a fire was coursing in her veins like an unstoppable wave before it died in a burst in her core. Her hand moved of its own accord downward ready to stroke her throbbing clit and bring a much needed release. He saw her attempt and changing his position imprisoned her wandering hand with his.

A complaint came immediately to her lips as her frustration grew. The ache in her lower body was driving her insane. She whimpered as the muscles of her core tightened each time a little harder. Her every heartbeat was increasing the burning sensation between her thighs. She focused pleading eyes on him and Eric moved his knee back to his previous position. In an instant Calleigh ground against him, her hand squeezed his painfully as her first orgasm coursed through her.

"Well that was quick. I honestly thought you'd last longer." He chuckled into her breast.

With her brain still in the throws of passion it took her some time to register his teasing words. When she recognized her own tirade, she chuckled low in her throat.

"But then women can have multiple orgasms." She breathlessly reminded him.

"I wonder how many times I can make you come."

His question was lost to her as his mouth resumed its torture on her breasts. He freed her hand from his grasp and it fell limply to her side. He quickly worked on the tight knot to finally free her from her red top. Soon the creamy peaks were bared, their hard centers painfully erect after his ministrations.

Calleigh gasped when she felt the cold air on her nipples. She had barely climaxed a few instants earlier but it seemed her body demanded more. The pulsing started afresh just looking at Eric. It seemed insane that she still wanted him that much after everything they had already shared during the day. Now that they had given in to the attraction that had always existed between them it seemed that nothing could quench it not even sheer exhaustion.

She watched as Eric ignored her breasts and moved downwards to focus his attention to the soft skin of her belly. She bent her knees and her thighs parted from themselves when his tongue reached her navel and the waistband of her skirt. Expecting him to remove the useless garment, she was surprised when instead he pushed his head to her crotch. His mouth pressed against the apex of her thighs, blowing hot breaths through the layers of champagne lace and cotton. Calleigh groaned in disapproval.

"What is it with you and clothes?" She complained. "Can't you just get rid of it?"

Eric softly chuckled before pressing his hot mouth back to her core. She instinctively arched against him. She knew with blindly clarity that she was about to lose it once more whereas he seemed perfectly able to control his own body. She frowned at the thought and struggled to regain a semblance of composure. She wanted him to join her in the madness. She needed him to leap with her she decided. When his teeth nipped against her mound she hissed as the battle seemed lost once more.

The blood pounded in her ears and sweat broke at her upper lip, the tension in her body was almost unbearable. Every little caress was bringing her once more closer to the edge. A curse escaped her lips when she felt him move away, his head suddenly resting against her thigh. Her legs fell further apart to grant him better access, but he decided to ignore the blatant invitation in favor of additional exploration. Slowly, teasingly he brushed his short hair against her skin. The ache at her center was making it almost impossible to remain still. Her core was pulsing in a regular tattoo, each contraction harder than the previous one. Wetness pooled between her legs as her body was readying itself for his invasion.

He trailed open mouthed kisses along her thigh, slowly moving closer to her center. Her fingers raked painfully through his hair as the anticipation grew. Refusing her guidance, Eric moved back, his hands roaming freely over her slender legs as he watched her intently. She was beautiful when she was so close to the edge. The hunger in her eyes was almost making him dizzy with wanting. He needed more, so much more. His body was burning as if it hadn't been so recently sated.

She shifted on the uncomfortable floor and stretched her arms above her head. She looked behind her and in a daze she saw a shadow on the neighboring balcony. A grin appeared on her face at the thought of being watched. She normally would have bolted out, fleeing prying eyes. But tonight with Eric, the concept thrilled her and definitely added to the excitation. She felt different, more alive than she had ever been before. It was like he had the power to free her from her hang-ups and let her embrace life to its fullest.

The thought dissolved in a thousand ripples when Eric's mouth kissed the skin of her inner thigh. Her neighbor soon forgotten, she concentrated on the sensations his burning mouth was creating. He quickly slid two fingers in the waistband of her panties and the superfluous garment was carelessly discarded. He moved up against her body and the impressive bulge at his crotch when he pressed against her hip told her he was far less in control than it seemed.

His mouth greedily fastened on a waiting nipple while his hand disappeared once more under her skirt. When fingers brushed against her wet opening, she whimpered and shifted to increase the contact. He rewarded her by pressing a thumb against her clit while his digits slowly parted her wet folds to tease her entrance. He didn't want to push inside of her at this moment. He knew it was probably all she needed to come apart in his arms. He wanted to draw this out a little longer. Sucking forcefully at her breast he nibbled at the over sensitized nipple.

She moaned under his ministrations and thanked God for his multitasking skills. His thumb started a rolling motion on the little bundle of nerves and her hand joined his to set the perfect rhythm. She bit her lip in concentration as another momentum was building. The throbbing was becoming unbearable. Her hips restlessly moved on the hard floor. When the first ripples of her next orgasm started to wash over her, she felt his middle finger push inside of her. Her inner walls immediately clenched around it. He increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit and he added another digit to the first. She finally shattered when his hand pumped hard inside of her imposing a demanding rhythm. He crooked his fingers and hit her perfect spot sending her over the edge once more in a scream.

In the aftermath Calleigh was out of breath and only slowly regaining her grasp to reality. His body was still pressed against her side and he was lazily laving a nipple. His hand was still buried between her thighs but his fingers had deserted her core. Her clouded eyes focused on his face and she chuckled when she saw the smug expression on his face.

"You seem pretty satisfied with yourself." She managed to say once her breathing was back to normal. "You're really good at that."

He simply smiled at her comment but didn't say a word. His silence was both unnerving and very exciting. Their gazes caught each other and slowly he brought his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean from her juices. The sight was beyond erotic. She snaked a hand around his neck and shifted on the wet floor to bring his mouth to hers. All reason was forgotten. She needed him now.

The telltale bulge in his pants told her he was more than ready to oblige. She felt she would die if she couldn't get him inside of her soon. She hooked a leg behind one of his and pressed her mound against his crotch. The sensation made them both moan and Eric shifted over her, pressing her down with his weight to increase the pressure. Her hands roamed over his back, her nail leaving new marks, but no force in world could have made her stop.

Going on all fours, he gently pushed her arms away and undid the clasp of her skirt, parting its laps on each side of her. She looked like a virgin offering to the Gods and Eric couldn't help smirking at the idea. Even if it was only for today, she was completely his. She had given herself to him, showing by her actions that she trusted him completely. His smile faltered a little at the thought that it was maybe only a moment out of time, lost hours before the mandatory return to reality.

The colder air against her core made her shiver and she waited for him to come back into her arms. She caught the sadness in eyes before he had been able to hide it. She extended one hand to draw him closer. He took it and threaded his fingers through hers. He pushed against her, covering her once again. He kissed her with all the fervor and devotion he felt. She cupped his jaw and leisurely caressed his face. She wished his sorrows away and soon the passion of their kiss grew, their tongues teasing each other. And the heat was flaring again between them.

She needed to rid him of his pants she decided. Once that deed done he wouldn't be able to resist her. Her hands blindly went to his zipper but he quickly moved out of reach. Her disappointment was soon forgotten when his tongue grazed her lower lips. She held her breath, mesmerized by the hungry look her gave her. She went up on her elbows and observed him.

He slowly caressed her belly while his tongue outlined her soaking slit. The tension inside of her was building again and she was almost dizzy by this continuous onslaught of emotions. She felt ensnared by him and discovered she didn't want to break free like she usually did. What they were sharing felt right. His mouth came in contact with her clit and all coherent thoughts were dismissed to another moment. Her arms almost gave in and it took all her will not to sag down and let him take over.

She bit her lip as he licked her, toying with her entrance, giving it rapid laps before zoning in on her clit and sucking it thoroughly. A finger ventured to her slit and delicately entered her. A long moan left her lips and she barely recognized her voice. Her breathing became heavy and labored. A second and then a third finger joined the first and instilled a maddening rhythm as they started thrusting into her core. Calleigh whimpered as the tempo increased and his mouth closed on her clitoris. Soon she was panting, working hard to keep air filling her lungs. Her head thrown back as he worked his magic on her, she seemed oblivious to the world. He felt her walls tighten around his thrusting fingers and he bit his lips not to come in his pants. His hand suddenly stilled leaving her on the edge of yet another climax. Her spine arched further before she finally fell back against the tiles, thankful for the coldness they held.

Her body felt strange to her. It seemed almost out of control always reaching for a higher peak when it was barely down from the previous one. She had felt her orgasm build inside of her. It had been a painful and demanding force that refused to be denied. Every nerve ending seemed to be sensitized to the max, a simple brush of a hand having an earth shattering impact on her senses.

When his mouth resumed his attack on her clit, her hips refused to remain immobile. His other hand pushed against her belly to keep her put for his new torture. Her legs were already imprisoned by his body and the forced immobility added to the fever raging inside of her. She was panting heavily and her head thrashed against the cold tiles. Eric relentlessly worked on her clit while his fingers pumped into her core. She shuddered as he increased the tempo. She was moaning uncontrollably, sometimes calling his name, often pleading with him. He sucked at her clit in earnest and curled one finger touching her just below the pelvic bone. The air left her lungs in a little scream, her body arched like a bow, her walls tightening like a vice around him as she came under his skilled mouth and fingers.

He let her ride her orgasm out, thrusting his fingers at a now slower pace. After a while her breathing became more regular and she opened her eyes to gaze at him. A faint smile appeared on her lips, but she was unable to move after the force that had come crashing on her. She felt boneless but utterly satisfied.


End file.
